


陸柴短篇合集

by ROBYNIAAAAAA



Category: The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROBYNIAAAAAA/pseuds/ROBYNIAAAAAA
Summary: 陸柴短篇合集，微博ID同這邊的ID，不定期更新。
Relationships: Aoyama Riku | RIKU/Iwaya Shogo
Kudos: 2





	1. 抱小孩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CL幼兒園老師體驗的腦洞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （我不知道陸柴有沒有兄弟姐妹，有的話抱歉了55）  
> （然後我幾乎不會日文，只知道其中一個寶寶叫樹。所有對話也都是看畫面還有猜的）

岩谷翔吾沒想到他才是那個不熟悉抱小孩的人。  
青山陸跟小孩在一起的模樣意外和諧，他柔聲跟寶寶說話的樣子很好看，在寶寶皺起眉頭前，先是輕聲安慰、然後是小力地拍背，寶寶叫樹，青山陸跟岩谷翔吾都笑了，原來這裡也有i醬。青山陸抱著i醬站起身，大大的手掌托著寶寶的背，一邊低聲問他會不會怕高。  
岩谷翔吾也想要游刃有餘的安撫寶寶，但不知道為什麼，在他懷裡的孩子總是快哭出來的樣子。趕在眼淚落下前，岩谷翔吾將人湊到青山陸跟前，青山陸只是發出幾個逗弄孩子的聲音，又柔柔地說著「沒事沒事，不可怕不可怕」，寶寶倒也神奇的止住了哭泣。  
直到寶寶在岩谷翔吾懷裡睡著，他才慢慢放下緊張的心，同時也有一點不合時宜的成就感，像是只有他才能哄睡寶寶一樣。但岩谷翔吾還是在思考為什麼青山陸抱小孩這麼順手？青山陸抱著的i醬乖巧穩重，明明自己才是那個有手足、懷裡真的有過寶寶的人，怎麼自己就僅能保證孩子不放聲大哭。  
每天晚上負責抱小孩的人也是岩谷翔吾，青山陸睡前總是很煩人，喜歡用柔又長的頭髮拱他，把頭埋在他的鎖骨上，癢得岩谷翔吾發出笑聲。青山陸還喜歡抱著他喊他的名字，岩谷翔吾恨不得有大人用的奶嘴可以塞進青山陸嘴裡。但最終總是無奈地看一眼青山陸，然後放下手裡的文庫本，抱著靠在胸前的人，一手摟著青山陸的腦袋一手輕拍他的背，放任青山陸的手臂環繞著自己，就像自己在哄寶寶一樣。  
晚上睡前青山陸又開始蹭他的肩膀，岩谷翔吾轉頭拉起青山陸，兩個人面對面在床頭坐著。  
「⋯⋯你為什麼這麼會抱小孩。」岩谷翔吾開口才發現自己的語氣帶著酸味。  
「欸？」  
「⋯⋯算了，睡覺了，今天陪小孩玩不累嗎？」  
「翔吾是在想為什麼小寶寶反而更喜歡我抱嗎？」  
岩谷翔吾不想理他，轉頭拉過棉被蓋過頭假裝沒聽到剛剛的問題。青山陸從棉被的另一邊蹭進來，從翔吾背後攬住他，在他耳邊悄悄地說：「因為翔吾只要會抱我就好啦！」


	2. 情侶物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 傳說中的陸柴卡地亞手鐲跟戒指，我猜柴柴的是黃k金版，陸的我真的看不出來所以沒有寫得很明顯，反正都是juste un clou系列就是了。

其實岩谷翔吾沒有很喜歡情侶物這件事，他覺得沒有什麼必要用一樣的物品來表彰情侶關係。相反的青山陸在交往隔天早上就傳了至少五個網頁鏈結，問他想買哪個當情侶戒指，搞得像提出告白的其實是青山陸，而且還早已做好買情侶戒指的打算。  
青山陸一開始是有點惶恐的，從過去自己交往的對象還有與別人聊天的經驗，他以為情侶們都是喜歡在對方身上留下一點印記的，其中最簡單的方式就是戴個情侶戒指、手鐲或一些類似的東西。然而在興沖沖地傳了很多他覺得特別好看又適合他們倆的戒指給岩谷翔吾，只得來一句「再看看吧，我不是特別想要情侶戒指。」時，青山陸差點以為昨天告白後軟綿綿纏著他，說不要回家的人是自己幻想出來的。  
被岩谷翔吾拒絕後，青山陸倒也沒再提過要買情侶戒指，但總是時不時的給岩谷翔吾安利他看了很久的手環。久了岩谷翔吾也懂他到底想幹嘛，在某個休息日的早上，岩谷翔吾推了推睡死的青山陸，「起床穿衣服，去卡地亞。」  
岩谷翔吾跟青山陸包得緊緊的出現在卡地亞專賣店，岩谷翔吾有點緊張，因為旁邊站著的是青山陸。一進門青山陸就直接了當地說想看經典款手鐲跟戒指，看了幾款不同材質和大小的首飾，青山陸自然是選了自己喜歡很久的手鐲，岩谷翔吾則在黃k金和玫瑰金的戒指間猶豫不決，最後是青山陸拍板黃k金，說襯他膚色。  
岩谷翔吾趁青山陸還在店裡亂逛的時候指著兩個飾品說要結帳，結完帳去找已經迷失在飾品堆的人，戳戳他的手臂，「我好累喔，想回家吃飯了」青山陸才像醒了一樣，正想結帳卻看到岩谷翔吾手上的紅色提袋。「欸？你⋯⋯結帳了？這是我想買給你的欸！」青山陸委屈巴巴的看著岩谷翔吾，彷彿路邊被淋濕的大狗。岩谷翔吾撇開頭，遞出其中一個紅袋子，「這是交往三個月的禮物，你不是喜歡成對的東西嗎？所以我想買給你嘛。」結果青山陸差點嚎啕大哭，岩谷翔吾慌張的抓著青山陸的手臂問他怎麼了，還掏出手帕避免青山陸的眼淚滾落，岩谷翔吾有點傻眼，他一直知道青山陸情感豐沛，但沒想到連這樣都能哭，只能乾站在原地給青山陸擦眼淚，等到青山陸終於不哭了，頂著紅紅的眼睛蹭他的肩，「謝謝，等我！等半年紀念日換我送！不要再跟我搶了！」岩谷翔吾一手拎著紅色紙袋一手勾著青山陸的手往地鐵站走去，「好啊，我等你，等你給我一個大驚喜。」青山陸點點頭，反手牽起岩谷翔吾，另一隻手牢牢抱緊男朋友送他的三個月紀念日禮物。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這篇想當柴柴生賀的，可是我覺得真的爽到青山陸。


	3. 陸柴貼貼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 靈感來源是2月25號那天翔吾ig發的陸柴三連。  
> 小短文而且很廢，看看就好。

岩谷翔吾覺得有水滴在他臉上，他抬頭看了看伏在身上的青山陸，伸出手把青山陸落下的頭髮勾回他耳朵後。青山陸愣了一下，低下身子把頭埋進岩谷翔吾的肩膀，舔舐著他的鎖骨，惹得岩谷翔吾發出呻吟。  
其實岩谷翔吾不太敢在做愛的時候盯著青山陸，他覺得青山陸看他的樣子太炙熱。倒也不是不喜歡那樣深刻的情感，只不過是那樣的眼神落在身上時就已經足夠滾燙，更何況是親眼迎接。青山陸不只眼神是熱的，身體也是，live結束後青山陸總是汗涔涔的，岩谷翔吾常想拿著手帕追上去給他擦汗，深怕流了太多汗又吹風會感冒，但濕淋淋的本人倒不太在意，只是摟著岩谷翔吾把汗蹭到他身上。  
青山陸似乎看出岩谷翔吾在分神，輕捏著他的臉跟他接吻。岩谷翔吾環著青山陸的脖子看他，「你總是流這麼多汗，還要蹭到我身上，剛剛也是，都滴我臉上了。」青山陸沒有說話，只是低頭用被汗濕的頭髮磨蹭岩谷翔吾的肩膀，又去啃他鎖骨，青山陸對他的鎖骨好像很執著，雖然會避免留下痕跡，但總在肩膀處流連。  
青山陸低聲笑著，牽動岩谷翔吾發出難耐的聲音，青山陸也知道自己總是濕濕的，更知道岩谷翔吾其實不那麼愛渾身汗水的感覺，但他喜歡把岩谷翔吾也弄得濕漉漉，不管是在live結束後把汗蹭到岩谷翔吾身上，或是在做愛的時候讓兩人的體溫彷彿能氤氳出霧氣。他喜歡摸遍岩谷翔吾的身體，然後吻過所有能親的地方，直到岩谷翔吾比他白皙的身體透出嫩紅，再漾出汗珠，最後帶著通紅的臉蛋瞪他，但還是溫順的接受在自己體內緩慢進出的青山陸。  
青山陸不知道為什麼喜歡讓自己弄溼岩谷翔吾，從汗液到體液，他喜愛讓岩谷翔吾渾身濕透，或許只是因為這樣可以讓岩谷翔吾染上他的味道，青山陸覺得這樣的自己太任性，但他還是覺得不夠。  
岩谷翔吾不過比青山陸小了幾歲，也已經成年很久，可是青山陸總覺得他就是個小男孩，想要疼愛他、給他所有自己的溫柔和耐性。青山陸願意讓一切都慢慢來，他可以輕柔地撫過岩谷翔吾的下身，直到岩谷翔吾發出情動的呻吟又挺腰希望青山陸能夠更用力一點；他也可以緩慢地深入岩谷翔吾，直到岩谷翔吾雙手推拒自己的下腹，再帶著浮滿水氣的眼神看著他。青山陸覺得與岩谷翔吾在一起，不管怎麼放緩腳步，時間好像都過得太快，明明才剛回到家與他接吻，怎麼晚飯就涼了；或明明只是盯著岩谷翔吾看書的後頸，一個下午就悄然消逝。  
青山陸希望時間可以走得更慢一點，讓他的小男孩可以跟他在一起久一點。


	4. 洗頭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 幫忙洗頭的青山陸。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 睡前看到一個青山陸盯著翔吾的gif真的受不了，青山陸那個表情喔⋯  
> &其實幫洗頭這件事是我自己的偏好啦，我真的很喜歡被別人洗頭，就很舒服。

青山陸是真的喜歡岩谷翔吾的刺蝟頭，他覺得跟岩谷翔吾本人挺搭的，舞台上是鋒芒外露的帥氣形象，耀眼奪目彷彿碰到就會被刺傷，但下了舞台就像翻過肚子的小刺蝟，毫無保留朝自己露出柔軟的肚皮，展露所有小心思。  
結束一天的演出，岩谷翔吾累得夠嗆，一回到飯店房間，青山陸甚至還來不及跟他商量洗澡順序，小刺蝟就面朝下倒在床上睡著了。青山陸只好先去洗澡，想著岩谷翔吾頭髮被搞成那樣大概抹了很多髮膠，等會幫他洗個頭好了，自己幫他洗也洗得乾淨些。  
等青山陸洗完澡出來，岩谷翔吾已經睡到翻回正面，又發出微微的鼾聲，青山陸走到床邊摸摸被髮膠弄硬的刺蝟頭，輕拍岩谷翔吾的手臂叫他起床。小刺蝟的美夢被打擾，揮揮手推開身邊的青山陸，嘴裡嘟囔著不想起床、讓他繼續睡的句子。  
青山陸回到浴室拿了條沾溫水的毛巾給岩谷翔吾擦臉，「起床洗澡了，你頭髮弄成那樣，還是洗洗再睡，也睡得舒服點？」岩谷翔吾被熱熱的毛巾一擦倒也清醒了許多，抱著青山陸的腰，頭貼著他的下腹，從下往上地盯著青山陸，「幫我洗頭嘛，好不好。」青山陸想著岩谷翔吾總算是起床了，半拖半抱把滿頭髮膠的小刺蝟帶到浴室，岩谷翔吾還愣著，青山陸就開始脫他衣服。  
「⋯⋯幹嘛？」  
「你不是叫我幫你洗嗎？要洗總得脫衣服吧。」  
岩谷翔吾想了想點點頭，乖乖舉起手讓青山陸褪下自己的衣服，脫完褲子正準備要脫內褲卻被青山陸拉著褲頭，「你等等坐在浴缸外面，讓頭靠著浴缸邊，我幫你洗完頭你再自己洗澡。」岩谷翔吾只套著一件內褲坐在地板上背靠浴缸，頭伸進浴缸裡給青山陸洗頭，溫水沖洗頭皮的感覺很舒服，青山陸手指梳理髮絲的感覺也是，讓岩谷翔吾又差點進入夢鄉。大概是髮膠真的抹了太多，青山陸來回洗了三次才覺得小刺蝟的刺變回柴犬般蓬鬆，洗完頭抹上護髮乳，青山陸輕拍岩谷翔吾的肩，「洗好了，你等等洗完澡再沖掉護髮乳。」岩谷翔吾回頭看他，兩隻手抓著自己肩上青山陸的手，用臉蹭了蹭，「你不順便幫我洗澡嗎？拜託啦。」青山陸被逗笑了，用被攥住的那隻手捏捏岩谷翔吾的臉，總覺得他好像有點變瘦了，「不要，快洗，等等出來我幫你吹頭髮。」  
可能是真的想早點睡覺，岩谷翔吾洗澡挺快的，十五分鐘後就從浴室裡出來，坐在床上擦頭髮，青山陸拎著自己剛用完的吹風機坐到岩谷翔吾旁邊，拿過浴巾將岩谷翔吾的頭髮擦得更乾點，然後打開吹風機給他吹頭髮。青山陸一邊吹頭一邊拿大梳子幫他梳頭髮，岩谷翔吾覺得昏昏欲睡，青山陸身上有洗完澡乾淨的味道跟慣用護膚品的香味，混合成一種讓岩谷翔吾安心的氣味，再加上吹風機的熱風，岩谷翔吾逐漸往青山陸身上靠去。  
終於吹乾頭髮，岩谷翔吾也睡著在青山陸懷裡，青山陸輕輕地扶著岩谷翔吾躺好，轉身把吹風機收進浴室，回到床上擁著他暖烘烘的小男朋友睡去。


	5. 剪頭髮

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 沙雕文，別認真看。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony陸/來剃平頭的柴  
> 補廣播節目的時候看到青山陸是第一個推柴柴平頭的人，還有微博上的太太發了一個tony陸（不是），就想寫這個，也是少數我想寫沙雕向的，所以應該讀起來蠻低齡的，大家多包涵哈。

今天是青山陸升格設計師的第一天，他很開心，當學徒這麼久總算熬出頭了。  
但他等啊等，今天就是沒有客人能給他剪，他只好像以前當學徒一樣給店裡指定了設計師的客人洗頭。終於在關店前，一個靦腆的小帥哥走了進來，看起來頂多高中生的年紀，店長問他有沒有要指定設計師的時候搖了搖頭，小聲地說，「我是來剃平頭的。」  
青山陸在小男生搖頭的時候興奮極了，沒有指定設計師的客人常常會優先分配給自己，但聽到他說要剃平頭，青山陸又想哭了。  
「弟弟，你為什麼要剃平頭？我給你剪好看又好整理的髮型，真的！相信我！為什麼要剃？你這麼好看！」青山陸急了，好不容易來個帥小弟讓他大展身手，為什麼要剃平頭？帥小弟聽見最後一句臉都紅了，結結巴巴地說，「⋯⋯不是，我⋯⋯我只是高三了⋯⋯大家都剃⋯⋯我也答應了得剃⋯⋯而且平頭又好洗又不用整理⋯⋯」青山陸痛心疾首，這是什麼歪風！帥弟弟一看就是聰明人，剃不剃頭哪會影響他的成績！  
店長不懂青山陸的痛，只推著弟弟到椅子上坐下，轉身回去燙貴婦阿姨的頭，臨走前小聲地跟青山陸說，「客人想剃就給他剃，你管人家這麼多。」  
青山陸皺眉看帥弟弟，椅子上的人如坐針氈， 心想只是來剃個頭怎麼遇到兇巴巴的tony。青山陸彎下腰撩弟弟的頭髮，害得人抖了抖。「弟弟這樣吧，你真的很好看，我先給你剪幾個造型，拍幾張照片再剃平頭如何？不加錢的！」  
岩谷翔吾想想，多剪幾個頭也不虧，反正最後總是會推平，又不加錢，這tony也帥，品味應該沒問題。微微點了點頭，就被青山陸拉去後面洗頭。不愧是當了很久的助理，青山陸洗頭真是一把手，岩谷翔吾被按摩得差點睡出豬叫，直到青山陸拍拍他肩才醒過來。岩谷翔吾摸摸鼻子有點害羞，青山陸倒是自傲的說：「我技術好吧！」岩谷翔吾回到鏡子前，看著設計師給他吹頭髮，吹完之後帥氣的tony深吸了一口氣，拿出剪刀開始剪。  
第一個髮型是韓系八字瀏海，青山陸剪完大呼好傢伙，拿出手機一頓拍，邊拍邊指揮帥小弟擺pose；再來是稍短的旁分瀏海，岩谷翔吾覺得tony拍照的樣子越來越興奮了，他有點害怕，但鏡子裡的自己確實挺帥的；然後是平瀏海，青山陸在心裡大喊卡哇伊，並試圖控制臉部表情，可是店長覺得帥小弟還是被嚇到了。  
岩谷翔吾的瀏海越來越短，他跟tony也笑得越來越開心，岩谷翔吾很滿意，又帥又搞笑又會剪的tony可不多啦！  
最後的最後還是要剃平頭了，青山陸打開電剃刀，問帥小弟想不想再笑笑？帥小弟眼睛亮晶晶的點頭，青山陸叫他閉上眼睛。等岩谷翔吾再睜開眼睛，看到的是變成地中海禿頭的自己。  
岩谷翔吾笑得快從椅子上摔下去，一邊擦眼淚一邊叫tony趕緊剃成平頭。岩谷翔吾看著地上的頭髮，跟身後的tony說，「照片傳一份給我吧，順便給我名片，等我頭髮長出來再找你！」  
時間也晚了，兩人在髮廊前道別，青山陸向左走岩谷翔吾向右走，走的方向不一樣，腦袋裡倒是浮現同一句話，「欸？我這樣是不是算要到了那個帥弟弟/帥tony的聯絡方式了？」

我亂寫的，我不知道髮型能不能這樣過渡，如果不行就算了。


	6. 牛奶布丁

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 吃牛奶布丁的故事

青山陸知道岩谷翔吾怕辣，剛剛那碗麵自己吃了都受不了，滿頭大汗渾身濕淋淋，他大概剛放進嘴裡就想吐出來，但為了比賽還是硬吞了好幾口。青山陸拿著第一名的獎品牛奶布丁想了想，開口找岩谷翔吾，「翔吾，剛剛麵很辣吧，想不想吃布丁啊？」岩谷翔吾湊過來點點頭，「那撒個嬌求我。」青山陸挖了一口布丁在岩谷翔吾面前晃，「拜託拜託，我想吃布丁！」岩谷翔吾用著奶音大喊，「嗯～想吃布丁嗎？」岩谷翔吾又點點頭，「嗯嗯，想吃～」。青山陸拿起湯匙遞到岩谷翔吾嘴邊，「啊～」他的嘴還因為剛剛的辣而紅紅腫腫的，像平常被自己親得過火的樣子，突然青山陸就不想給他吃了，手臂轉了個彎把布丁送進自己嘴裡，還得意洋洋地瞧著岩谷翔吾。  
岩谷翔吾傻眼，剛剛不是說撒嬌就給嗎？斜眼瞪了笑得開心的青山陸，旁邊傳來成員的哄笑聲，岩谷翔吾又對著鏡頭生氣，青山陸怎麼這麼不講道理！  
結束大阪的行程，回程的車上青山陸擠在岩谷翔吾旁邊，岩谷翔吾手上是剛剛一結束就去買的、青山陸沒餵進嘴裡的布丁。岩谷翔吾買了兩個，一個原味一個抹茶，「翔吾，」「北醬！你要不要吃一口？」岩谷翔吾半跪在椅子上回頭問後排的吉野北人要不要吃，青山陸伸手扶著他的腰怕人沒靠穩，看岩谷翔吾拿著長長的勺子餵給北人。青山陸學著剛剛岩谷翔吾在鏡頭前的語氣，拉拉他的衣襬，「拜託我也想吃布丁～」岩谷翔吾根本不理他，繼續跟北人聊天，直到發車才轉身坐下。青山陸還在煩岩谷翔吾，臉蹭過去想直接咬他手上湯匙的布丁，被岩谷翔吾一巴掌推開，「你走開，不要吃我布丁，我想睡覺。」轉頭三兩口吞完布丁，披上外套蓋住頭，不再理會青山陸。隔著一條走道的坂本陣笑得開心，指指岩谷翔吾對青山陸偷笑，傳了line給青山陸，「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，誰叫你剛才不給他吃。」  
終於到家，可能路程上睡得久了，已經凌晨岩谷翔吾還精神很好。青山陸洗完澡就看到岩谷翔吾還坐在沙發上開布丁，硬把自己塞進他跟沙發扶手間的空隙，再用頭蹭蹭岩谷翔吾手臂。  
岩谷翔吾專心致志的在吃布丁，壓根不想看他。可能是真的很好吃，或只是因為青山陸不停干擾，岩谷翔吾吃得很快，剩下最後一口的時候湯匙終於停了。岩谷翔吾嘆口氣，轉頭問青山陸，「你要不要吃？」青山陸看男朋友終於肯理他了，眼睛發光點點頭，「吃！我想吃！」岩谷翔吾用手托起青山陸的下巴，「那你也撒嬌一個我看看？」青山陸在哄岩谷翔吾這件事上最不害臊了，「翔吾人最可愛最好了，肯定會給很想很想吃布丁的RIKU一口的！」還把手攢成拳頭放在下巴上賣萌。岩谷翔吾終於笑了，摸摸青山陸的頭，挖起最後一口布丁，「啊～～」青山陸也湊上前張開嘴，「啊！！」就在湯匙進到嘴裡的前一刻，岩谷翔吾學青山陸把布丁塞進自己口中，斜睨著青山陸笑得得意。  
青山陸也笑了，攬過岩谷翔吾就去吻他，捏著下顎讓岩谷翔吾得張開嘴，舌頭探進溫暖的口腔找尋相對冰涼的牛奶布丁。岩谷翔吾敲打青山陸的手臂想推開，只得來環得更緊的擁抱，但總算是呼吸到新鮮空氣。青山陸又舔了舔岩谷翔吾的唇瓣，奶味香甜，「布丁很好吃喔！謝謝翔吾！」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 請大家去看CL的節目惹，我實在很想給柴柴配🥺🥺這個符號，可是我不喜歡在文裡插表符，反正大家懂柴柴的奶音有多可愛就好。  
> 啊我也聽不太懂日文，柴柴說了啥我都是猜的，錯了的話別怪我哈哈哈哈哈。


	7. 狗狗貼貼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 狗狗互舔永動機，本來要叫這個名字，但實在太沙雕了。  
> 獸人AU 人類陸/柴犬柴  
> 靈感來自微博上太太的轉發

青山陸下班回家沒看到岩谷翔吾，他也不太緊張，畢竟岩谷翔吾在家不喜歡維持人的型態。進了房間果然在床上看到一球黃澄澄的柴犬，身體捲著青山陸早上換下來的T恤睡覺。  
湊上去拍拍柴犬的屁股，又擼了一把蜷曲的尾巴，睡得迷糊的岩谷翔吾才睜開眼瞥他一眼。  
看著還想睡懶覺的岩谷翔吾，青山陸想起今天聽到的犬類小知識：「吹狗狗耳朵，狗狗就會舔你。」岩谷翔吾剛剛被摸了兩下，已經不耐的拽著衣服，往被窩把自己塞得更進去一點，只剩兩隻立起的耳朵還露在外面。  
青山陸伏在凸出的被窩上，正想對著耳朵吹氣，小柴犬的頭就鑽出棉被瞪他，青山陸摸摸鼻子，假裝無事發生，翻身下床，「起床吃晚餐了。」

青山陸剛把買好的飯盛上盤子，岩谷翔吾就穿著他的T恤走出房門，「⋯⋯你為什麼穿我衣服？還不穿褲子！」  
岩谷翔吾用手挑起一片肉就往嘴裡送，撒著嬌說，「你看過狗穿褲子的嗎？我連衣服都不想穿。」  
青山陸從後面環住岩谷翔吾，對著他耳朵輕聲說：「你連衣服都不想穿？」  
手捏著衣服下擺就要往上掀。送進耳朵的熱氣讓岩谷翔吾搔癢難耐，雖然的確不愛穿衣服，但被脫掉又是另外一回事，正想轉頭兇人，張開的嘴就撞上臉旁貼著的青山陸的臉頰。

「原來真的會舔！」青山陸鬆開他蹦蹦跳跳地在客廳蹦噠，「你在說什麼？」岩谷翔吾一臉茫然，他只是撞到青山陸一下，人就傻了嗎？  
「我今天聽到有人說吹狗狗耳朵，狗狗就會舔你，你剛剛舔我了！」岩谷翔吾撲上青山陸後背，對著他耳朵吹氣，青山陸手護著岩谷翔吾的屁股，轉頭親親身上人的臉頰，「你是不是也舔我了！你也跟我一樣是狗狗嗎？誰跟你說這個的，我剛只是想叫你走開，才不是舔你。快點回餐桌吃飯了啦，好餓。」岩谷翔吾腳掛在青山陸身上晃蕩，想指揮青山陸背著他回去吃飯。

青山陸把岩谷翔吾放倒在沙發上，岩谷翔吾雖然也有肌肉，但還是比自己瘦了一圈，穿著青山陸的衣服顯得鬆垮。  
青山陸從衣服下擺鑽進去啃咬岩谷翔吾的腹部，岩谷翔吾被癢得在沙發上大笑，腳亂蹬想叫青山陸離開他肚子。  
慢慢地玩鬧的碰觸有些變味，岩谷翔吾隔著衣服抱著青山陸的頭，腳跟抵著青山陸的肩膀，但也沒有推拒他的舔舐。親吻的酥麻讓岩谷翔吾有點恍神，最後還是掀起衣服讓青山陸呼吸新鮮空氣，青山陸蹲在岩谷翔吾兩腿間，頭枕在他肚子上，「你口水害我肚子涼涼的。」岩谷翔吾試圖抹掉肚子上的口水，而青山陸只是抱著伸手攬住他的腰，「我怎麼覺得剛剛好像有甚麼聲音。」岩谷翔吾摸摸青山陸的頭，「你再聽聽看？」青山陸又靠上岩谷翔吾的肚子，好像真的一點聲音從他肚子裡傳出來，咕嚕。「你聽到沒？我肚子很餓，吃飯了啦！」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 結果真的像狗的是青山陸（有嗎）。


	8. 請告訴我你喜歡我

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 重病陸/舞社柴，同齡設定  
> 可能有點點可怕，斟酌觀看。  
> 靈感來源─https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AH9RpG6ELZY

青山陸看著歪頭睡覺的男孩偷笑，翔吾最近好像很忙，每天早上都在公車上補眠，看著他一頓一頓的差點撞上窗戶，青山陸有點想要把那顆圓滾滾的腦袋按在自己肩上。  
但青山陸忍住了，翔吾不喜歡這樣。雖然他們每天一起上下學，可是翔吾不喜歡太公開，所以要忍住。快到站了，岩谷翔吾終於從睡眠中轉醒，青山陸盯著還有點茫然的人，殷切地點點頭說聲嗨。

從公車站到校門口他們都沒有說話，青山陸看不太出來岩谷翔吾在想什麼，但青山陸在回憶昨天晚上回家路上的情景。  
青山陸家裡離公車站比較近，可是他還是喜歡送岩谷翔吾到家，直到樓上房間的燈光亮起，青山陸才放下心回頭。  
昨天晚上在岩谷翔吾家門前的路燈下，青山陸終於聽到翔吾回應了他的表白，「我喜歡你喔！」岩谷翔吾的眼睛總是亮晶晶的，從下而上的眼神映著月光顯得純粹而漂亮，說完這句話，他轉身就跑進了屋子裡，但青山陸沒有錯過在路燈照耀下微微泛紅的耳廓。

青山陸翹掉體育課跑去圖書館，他知道岩谷翔吾現在是自習課，所以人肯定在那。雖然翔吾不太喜歡自己翹課，但除了這種時候，他們也沒有什麼時間可以約會。青山陸悄悄走到圖書館最裡面的座位，敲敲岩谷翔吾面前的桌子。  
他好像被自己嚇到了，看著自己放在桌上的糖果，小聲地說了聲謝謝。  
青山陸滿意的走了，岩谷翔吾平常練舞總是很累，消耗的體力也多，最近又快到期中考週，感覺人又瘦了一圈。  
所以青山陸精心的選了幾種糖果，還放了手寫卡片想給岩谷翔吾打氣。雖然在學校他們不太講話，但青山陸可是聽得真真切切，那天岩谷翔吾跟他說喜歡，說想要跟他在一起。就算在學校他們沒有辦法牽手也沒關係，只要有岩谷翔吾的承諾就好。

岩谷翔吾在暖身的時候問身邊的同學，「你們有沒有感覺過別人的視線啊？就是那種好像跟在你背後的感覺，或是收過匿名的禮物。」同學笑得大聲，「不要炫耀你的人氣啊！收禮物還有秘密追求者什麼的，這就是舞社C位的魅力嗎？」  
岩谷翔吾笑了笑，搪塞過去朋友的嘲笑。  
但他還是覺得哪裡不對勁，每天回家路上總是會有一道視線追著他，直到自己進到房間關上門，才能隔絕那道炙熱的眼神。  
岩谷翔吾試過早退，最近也跟著舞社練習到很晚才回家。雖然不斷改變離開學校的時間，但被人盯著的感覺沒有消散過，回頭看，街道上也沒有人影。  
每天上學時的公車好像也是，岩谷翔吾有點感激常坐在自己身邊的男生，他穿著跟自己一樣的校服，但岩谷翔吾對他沒什麼印象。  
本來岩谷翔吾還在被不知從何而出的視線干擾，直到那個男生坐下後，似乎就擋住那令人害怕的目光。  
但今天真的嚇到岩谷翔吾了。通常自修課他都在圖書館補眠，起床就看到桌上放了一包糖果，根本不知道是誰拿來的，裡頭還有一張紙，紙上筆跡是紅的，看上去濕漉漉，  
「要好好休息喔！翔吾最近都好晚睡，不要太辛苦了。」紙條最後沒有落款，只寫了「你知道我是誰。」後面又畫了一個大大的愛心。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 重病陸不是身體重病，是心靈，他單戀柴走火入魔了，以為自己跟柴在一起，但其實沒有。  
> 然後公車上坐在柴旁邊的人就是陸啦，柴覺得盯著他的感覺消失了，不是因為有人擋住，只是陸直接坐在旁邊很滿足，就沒一直盯著人看。


End file.
